


Ireth.

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood





	Ireth.

She felt a sense of relief wash over her, finally for the first time since she'd been back in Middle Earth did she truly feel as though she was home. She stood in the beautiful house she had once resided in whilst she lived in the valley what seemed almost an age ago, nestled into the mountain wall it afforded her one of the best views in Rivendell, the ocean beyond the mountains; not to mention the magical valley that spiralled out down below that was home to the elves of Imladris. Their keen eye certainly showed in the intricate yet soft architecture of the buildings suited for such a creature to occupy in a realm that had stood the test of time. She could recall the first time she'd come to the valley many years before, she was wild and had been wandering the wilderness for several years after she'd been exiled from Lothlorien. The others found her too feral for their liking, she didn't hold the same sentiments dear that they did, but Elrond had welcomed her with open arms into his world and his home. He'd seen her when she was just an elfling in the Goldenwood, training along side the Wardens he remembered being entranced by the child. More so when her mother made her request, she was supposed to have gone straight to Rivendell when she was cast out of Caras Galadhon, but she'd fled long before that point and he wondered would she ever find her way to him. But she did, only several years later than planned.

She was a state when finally she made it to the hidden valley, her hair unkempt and messy with blood crusted to her worn boots, her cloak had rips in several places giving her an edgy look of danger, but not so much as the look in her crystal blue eyes. They were haunted. But under Elrond's care and with his patience did she finally start to settle into life in Rivendell. It had been extremely difficult at first, for the young blonde held no trust for anyone; it seemed to the Lord of Imladris that she shut down the emotional part of her that made her an elf, shut it down and survived on hate and anger alone. Many a night did she rage to him about the torment of her poor existence, born to a mother who couldn't keep her close; constantly fearing the wrath of her mother's husband. It had been straining for Lord Elrond, but he knew beneath all that pain and anger, was a beautiful and powerful elf. It wasn't long after the blondes defences started wilting that the two formed a bond unlike any other she had experienced, she respected him and trusted him beyond reason. However a life of luxury wasn't what she required and soon it became apparent that she was restless, whispers reached Elrond's ears that she was planning to leave again, to head out into Middle Earth to search for her place in that world. He knew he needed to stop her, though her mother never uttered it, he knew what she was. There was no light like her in all of Arda, if their own kind could see that, he feared whom else would be able to figure out what she truly was. Days he spent, locked up in his home pondering a way to make her stay, to keep her safe. When finally it hit him.

Thrown into the ranks of the Rivendell guard she seemed to flourish under the structure of training with the others and then setting out of the valley to hunt down any fell beast that strayed to near to their borders, though she settled into the guard he soon noticed her restlessness seep back in and once more he was stuck with how to keep her and then the opportunity presented itself. Having sent more than half of his guard out with the Grey company, they came across Warg riders and were torn asunder by the hordes of Gundabad Orcs. So few returned to valley and it was then he knew how to keep her, the Captain had been slaughtered with so many others leaving the guard shaken to their very cores, it was then he named Ireth the new Captain of the guard, this seemed to settle her; the responsibility of the Valleys saftey. Under her reign the planes around Rivendell soon saw a significant decline in orc patrol routes, the attacks from the dark Lords forces were continuously repelled and because of her lead. She was settled and once more Elrond could breathe easily, but then that night happened. 

She was late, so unlike her and he had started to grow worried, it was Lindir whom informed him of the Captains return to the valley. She should have returned the day previous, he'd sent her on an errand to the forest gate in the Greenwood to hand over sensitive information to the Elvenking. He'd not know that she'd defied his order to return directly to Imladris, he sought her out instantly and in that first moment he knew something had happened. The light he had spent so many years trying nurture, had left her eyes hollow and devoid of life. She was broken. At first she had refused to tell him what had happened, she returned to her duties the following day and it was from then that he noticed her erratic behaviour. She was constantly on patrol and staying away from the valley with the guard for long periods of time, it was once again the minstrel whom drew attention to Ireths absence in the valley. No longer content to give her the space she obviously so desperately needed, he sought her out once more and that time did she tell him the truth. No longer could she conceal the swell of her tummy, no more could she deny the truth of what happened.

Moving away from the window she sighed and shook her head, the reverie had been disturbed my more troubling thoughts adding pressure to her already fragile state, was she doing the right thing? Back in the Greenwood was her son who meant more to her than anything else on that Earth, not to mention the man she loved with every inch of her shattered heart. No matter how much he denied her it was patently clear to see the spark between them, she could have chosen to remain in his wood. But it was for Luthien whom she was doing this for. Stilling at a soft rap upon the front door of her lavish home, turning to face the door her heart started to pound. Lindir had managed to smuggle her into the valley come noon, but after they were inside he led her right to her old home and left her with a message from the twins. Slowly she crossed the bare floor and tentatively opened the door slightly, breathing a sigh of relief as she was greeted by the warm eyes of Elladan she threw open the door wider and invited him into the abode. Following his aunt into the home he pulled the blonde into his welcoming arms   
“We worried that you had changed your mind or worse..”  
Leaving his statement hanging on the air he turned away and shook his head, of everything he expected in this life; his aunt telling his twin and he what she had, most definitely wasn't one.   
“Celeborn's here.. He got here late last night. That's why we had Lindir bring you directly here.. The first time you will see him will be at the spring ball this evening..”

She knew it wasn't going to be easy but with Elladan and Elrohir at her side she knew that she would be safe in the valley, but what she hadn't counted on was a spring ball. She knew it was the season but she hadn't expected to take back her home in Imladris with such an audience.   
“Does he know that I'm here?..” She breathed softly, not wanting to know the answer. Breathing a sigh of relief when the raven haired elf shook his head she strained to smile.   
“We don't think so, but he is on edge that much is apparent.”  
Hugging him once more she bade him farewell until that evening and moved back into the house, taking up position at the small desk that was set before the window she took a piece of parchment and began drafting a letter to an old friend whom she hoped would aid her in her quest to reclaim Caras Galadhon. For over an hour she sat there, her gaze caught by the magnificent views of the valley below, such a was a quiet and tranquil view and offered the observer such a sense of peace and ease. She had no idea how to word her letter, for what she needed to say or ask had no proper way to convey with simple written words. No, she needed to explain. In person. When she noticed the light leaving the room, she lit a candle on the desk and began to scrawl her word. 

'My dearest Haldir, it has been too long. For being so negligent in my duties of keeping in touch I can only implore you for forgiveness. Such has been a difficult existence upon this Middle Earth and so i traveled as far as I possibly could. I have so much to share with you but not this way, I need safe passage into East Lorien. I know no other but you could arrange such a thing without the Lord of the Wood's knowledge. I'm currently in attendance at the spring ball in Rivendell, if you could meet with me so that we may discuss my request and so much more I shall be setting off two days after the festival has ended. I will be taking the way you showed me, I hope to see you soon.'   
Ireth.

Sealing the parchment with wax she moved to the window and whistled softly out into the approaching night sky, setting the note down she moved into the sleeping area of the home, the soft pastel colours from the living room were dominant there too. Looking through the wardrobe that contained the barest of clothes and most of those her guards uniforms she sighed and closing the door she dropped backwards onto the large white plush bed. She had nothing to wear for the ball that night, dresses had never really been her thing having started fighting fell beasts at such a young age, her entire attire was leggings and tunics. Practical to run and move in, not to mention durable enough for her to fight. She found her fire leaving her, she couldn't attend the party that night with no outfit. For such occasions the code was to embody a season or element, the only stipulation was a masque to signify which season. She never had either of those items. How could she get so close to Celeborn amongst so many people without a masque to hide her identity? That thought carrying her to the door after a soft knock she opened it once more to reveal the minstrel Lindir, inclining her head politely she lifted a curious brow as he stepped inside the soft space holding something in his arms. 

“Elrohir suggested that you might need something to wear this evening. Lord Elrond had this commissioned for you to wear many years ago.. But he never had the chance to give it to you.. I'd say this evening is the perfect opportunity to show this dress off..”  
Opening up the covering fabric he pulled out a brilliant white silk dress encrusted with the most dazzling diamonds on the bodice she'd ever seen, the fabric made the dress seem like it was made of liquid silk and for the longest time she simply stared at the delicately beautiful piece. Surely such a piece couldn't have been made for her, she thought as her nimble fingers trailed across the diamonds. She was a warrior, true she may have been born to Galadriel but at her heart she was a fighter and such beautiful things weren't a part of her world, taking the dress from him she pulled it up against her frame and spun with it. The light material flowed around her with an impossible grace, behind her the minstrel smirked.   
“Now let's get you ready, it would appear that winter is arriving far earlier than anticipated in the valley..”  
Turning back to him about to retort she didn't need dressing he shook his head and took the dress from her hands and laid it out against the covers of the bed, taking the blondes hands he led her to the soft chair and sat her down.   
“Elleth make-up has never be my strong suit but I'm sure we can work something out”

It took a few more hours than expected but when she walked out into the living room to greet a stunned Lindir and Elrohir her cheeks flushed profusely as they fell over themselves to compliment the look. The silk dress clung to her curves like a second skin before flowing beautifully just above her knees, the real diamonds across the bodice caught in the light and only enhanced her brilliant obsidian blue eyes; which of course were visible through the stunning interpretation of winter. It too was was a brilliant white, yet even smaller diamonds dusted the light fabric. Her hair was swept up into an elegant bun with loose strands falling around her face and neck in soft curls, more diamonds were added to her hair aswell as a light spray that made her hair look even whiter. The bare flesh of her shoulders arms and chest was also dusted with a light glitter, intricate snowflakes stood out against her pale flesh. The look was stunning and enough to silence the male elves as they simply stared in wonder at the former Captain, such a drastic change to her normal attire and all in all it made for a beautiful look.

“My Lady Ireth you look... Amazing”   
Elrohir stepped forward and taking his aunts hand he brought it to his face and laid a soft kiss upon her knuckle. Lindir inclined his head respectfully and smiled   
“Lindir and I shall be your escorts this evening..”  
The raven haired elf was the embodiment of spring and Ireth had to admit, the golden yellow of his tunic suited him so, it made him look younger, more light hearted. Smiling she linked her arm through her nephews before thanking the Minstrel as he took his leave to change. Turning to Elrohir as they moved towards the door she faltered for a moment. Old fears sunk in and her mind rushed to her son, this was for him. Right?   
“Are you ready Ireth?”  
He asked carefully, aware that she was questioning her decision. The blonde swallowed and nodded before opening the door and stepping out, with him at her side she felt a little more confident in her path.

The valley floor had been decorated accordingly, a light snow dusted the intricate stone floor yet the contrast in decoration was perfect. Little lights twinkled overhead of the Haven of Orladion, located north of the last homely house the gazebo was nestled in the shadow of the mountains so the lights gave a soft illumination to the area. Vibrantly coloured flowers were pinned delicately around trees adding a fresh spark of colour, yet in complete contrast golden and red leaves littered the floor beneath the snow. Already several hundred elves were in attendance all dressed in fabulous depictions of the seasons and elements, a light melody provided by Rivendell's most esteemed musicians sounded in the valley so that all whom were above could hear the festivities below and it was that which the blonde heard first as Elrohir and she stepped out onto the cleft of the mountain and began to make their way down into the valley below. Elrohir escorted her through the maze of homes and along a narrow path that would ultimately lead to the festivities, leaning in closer to his aunt he dropped his tone to a conspiratorial whisper   
“Lindir will be meeting us at the party as will Elladan. The Minstrel knows everything, he held my father's trust and so ours too, he already knew about the boy and his father..”  
Biting back the rising anger he shook his head and exhaled slowly to calm himself   
“Elladan is currently with Lord Celeborn, they will be attending the ball a little later on. So far our plan is set, I will be your escort this evening and Lindir will be close aswell. Elladan and I are going to pull him during the festivities, there he cannot make a scene when we announce your return to the valley. You have many friends here Ireth and so many will be elated to see your return. We expect him to try and pull us away and spin some tale but obviously we know the truth and so are expecting as much from him. We expect him to depart shortly after the announcement, by this point you will be in our company and so he will not be able to get near you without one of us present..”  
The blonde smiled fondly at him, she'd never wanted to get them involved, she'd carried her burden for so long by herself. How wrong she had been in thinking that they wouldn't understand what she wanted, what she needed for her son and her own piece of mind. They were brilliant elves and she adored them so, they had been so like their father and welcomed her into their home. For the longest time the four of them had been inseparable, how much time had changed them. She was proud to call them kin, and that went a long way. But as much as she loved them, their plan was flawed. And she knew as such for the Silver Tree was sneaky, nothing concerning him was ever straight forward. Whilst she felt content with the brothers guarding her, what if they needed to leave for any reason? The minstrel wasn't going to stand in the way for her, and to act too soon would surely see all her planning fail. Sighing softly she shook her head and stopped him with a hand on his arm   
“You cannot announce my arrival to the crowd, speak with your grandfather, but I don't wish to have everyone's eyes upon me this evening. Please, I'm sure you understand..”  
Her cheeks were red as her eyes searched his through the masque. He pulled her close and held her as she trembled   
“I'll take you to the gazebo and when Lindir arrives I'll seek out my brother and tell him.. are you sure though Ireth? There will be many people that wish to see you again, it's been too long since you have been to Imladris”  
Nodding the blonde thanked him and linking her arm through his, they continued towards the gazebo.

Across the valley Lord Celeborn paced in his small abode, she was here that much he could sense already, but if such was the case then it could only mean one thing. The brothers had offered her their allegiance. Anger seeped into his veins and picking up a cream vase he tossed it across the room, it shattered against the wall and fell in thousands of pieces to the floor. For so long he had worked to keep her and their child away, after that fateful night so many years ago he thought he'd heard the last of Exul Filia. But such wasn't the case, when he heard whispers of her travelling through the world with a baby, he knew. Knew that his work had all been for nought. And proved right he was when she attempted to kill him some years ago, she was clever that much was certain. He had expected her to come begging and pleading; but she was just as defiant as she had been as a child. Waltzing into the wood like she owned the place she had offered him a deal, one which even he found difficult to deny. What he hadn't expected was how strong her hate for him run, the moment he'd even touched her did he receive the harshest burn he'd ever felt, at the time he doubted even dragon fire was that painful. She'd known what she was by then and she knew that he was far from deserving of possessing what she once was, and she used that knowledge to try and end the Silver-Trees life. But whilst she had been clever, he was far smarter. She'd escaped before he had a chance to lock her away, taking with her not only his need, but their sons identity too. And so still they proved to cause him problems. 

After hearing of her return he refused to believe that she was foolish enough to return to what pained her so much, but he knew Ireth for what she was. The light she carried was drawn to the darkest of darks and the King of Mirkwoods heart was blacker than black, seeing her had unsettled him greatly for the beast he thought he had appeased in taking her, once more reared it's ugly head. This time however he wanted her dead, and the boy too. With those two gone, he would be able to continue as normal for none would believe a tale spun by a brooding King whom wasn't brave enough to claim what had been offered so freely, he could finally sail to Galadriel with no secrets. But he was unaware of how many actually knew the truth about him and his wife's daughter. Growling as thoughts of Ireth clouded his mind he shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to attend the ball shortly with Elladan, and despite Ireths presence in the valley, he was still looked to for leadership. It wouldn't do well to take his sullen mood to the festivities. Heading into his chambers he began to change into his character for the evening, befitting of his personality he'd acquired robes of a light silver and white in the epitome of winter.

Elrohir and Ireth finally made the gazebo and the party was already in full swing, several hundreds of elves had poured into Rivendell for the festivities, splashes of warm colour offset against the seasonal decorations. Instantly when Elrohir stepped into the gazebo a hush run across the crowd, several elves moved forward to address the Lord Elrond's son whom looked charming dressed as summer. Ireth shifted uncomfortably besides her nephew, many pairs of eyes looked her up and down, trying to discern whom was beneath the masque. Feeling Ireths unease, Elrohir bade the elves farewell and moved Ireth further into the gazebo.   
“It's beautiful here tonight don't you think Ireth?..”  
Meeting his concerned gaze she nodded and offered him a soft smile of reassurance, high above her she heard the familiar call of a bird of prey circling, her mind travelling to the letter she had written for Haldir, she smiled knowing the parchment was being carried safely out of Rivendell.   
“I just need to go and find Elladan, Lindir has just arrived..”  
The raven haired elf rolled his eyes and smirked   
“Dressed as spring... Yet again. Mae Govannen Lindir..”  
he called, as the minstrel looked around for Ireth and Elrohir. Leaving Ireth with the Minstrel, Elrohir slipped away from the festivities to meet up with his brother. The two had made arrangements to attend to the party together, however Ireth had put a stop to their original plan and he needed to alert his brother to the change.

In the heart of the last homely house, Elladan faced down the King of the Greenwood. King Thranduil had arrived in the valley with a young elfling, whom Elladan could only assume was Ireths son Luthien. The boy certainly looked a lot like the Captain, they each shared the same facial features and shocking white gold hair. Smiling at the elfling Elladan sent him to a set of rooms which he would share with the King, along with an aide the blonde elfling left excitedly, ready to change for the party which he was allowed to attend. The King was angry, and having heard what he was saying Elladan reached the conclusion that he was just as privy to what was happening as he and his brother were. Informing the King of the plan he had set with his brother he allowed Thranduil to join the boy to change for the festivities. Elladan himself was only just ready when finally his twin arrived to escort him down to the valley floor, pinching the ridge of his nose at his brothers enquiry he shook his head and pinching up his masque he began to fasten it around his face.   
“The Elvenking is present in the valley. He was concerned that Ireth left before this morning when she was originally supposed to. For what reason he is here, I cannot be sure. But... he has brought the boy..”   
The personification of Summer gasped at the news   
“ Dear Eru, Is he serious? Ireth doesn't want him anywhere near Celeborn...”  
Elladan sighed and turned to face his brother, the red on his tunic was a stunning scarlet and with the wash of orange he was perfect for Autumn.   
“We need to make her aware that both Thranduil and Luthien are here..”

As the twins made their way down to the Haven of Orladion Elohir pulled his brother aside just before they reached the gazebo   
“Ireth doesn't want us to announce her presence at large, she doesn't mind us telling grandfather. But she doesn't want everyone else to know whom she is..”   
Autumn simply looked at Summer for a few moments before nodding solemnly   
“I understand.   
The Lord of the Wood, he knows she's here. He called me to him earlier and demanded to know what I did about a stranger in the valley..”  
As they continued to move closer to the gazebo the brothers lowered their tones further   
“You didn't tell him it was her?”   
Queried Elrohir, receiving a stiff head shake from his twin he breathed a sigh of relief.   
“We need to get into the party and keep close to her, if he is already suspicious he will be searching for her..”  
His brother laughed darkly   
“He'll be in for quite the shock when he sees the King. .”

Looking up from Lindir's side the blonde offered a radiant smile to the brothers as they moved forward to embrace her, after catching up for several minutes it was Elladan whom stiffened first, followed by Ireth   
“He's here...”  
She breathed softly, the twins nodded before turning around to see the Lord of the Wood entering the party followed by a group of beautiful Elleths surrounding him, curling her lip in disgust Ireth turned away and made to move to the other side of the gazebo. She had no interest in hearing anything he said and so leaving the gazebo she wandered around the trees outside for several long moments before finally Lindir was besides her and guiding her back into the party   
“He will not get close, I will stand before him..”  
She smiled at the minstrel, and reached a hand out to caress his cheek.   
“How long have you known?..” She asked hesitantly whilst they moved through the throng of people.   
“Since the beginning..”  
In silence they moved back into the party, a beautiful depiction of spring squealed loudly besides them and rushed towards Lindir, the minstrels cheeks flushed and he apologised as he was dragged away to dance. Laughing at the sight she turned away and was about to find the brothers when he blocked her path, instantly she knew who he was. The masque did little to hide his identity and before she had a chance to back away he'd pulled her close to him   
“Come now Ireth... You have to dance.. Let's not cause a scene..”  
With a firm grip upon her hand and waist he navigated her onto the marble dance floor and began to move through and around the other dancers, she tried to pull back from him but his grip was like a vice. The smirk upon his face was a show, she knew how much fear her presence instilled in him   
“Why are you here?.. If you think that you having the twins on your side will grant you immunity from me then you are very much mistaken. They know one side of a story. I've much to say about you..”  
Holding her hand tightly he spun her out and brought her back against his taller frame.  
“I can cause you more trouble than your presence has ever caused me.. Tell me..”  
He leaned forward, his face mere inches from her own   
“Where is my son?..”

It was summer whom rescued her   
“May I cut in?..”  
He smiled fondly at Ireth and inclined his head at his grandfather as the latter released the Captains hands with a stiff nod   
“Of course, I will catch her later for a dance...”   
Thanking Elrohir as Celeborn stalked off she took her nephews hands and began to dance to the light hearted tune that was being played by the band   
“I have something to tell you. .”   
She hadn't heard his words however, all eyes had been drawn to the newcomers   
“Luthien...”   
She breathed as her son, accompanied by the King himself entered the gazebo.

Her breath catching in her throat her heart began to pound as she looked between her son and the King Thranduil, she had done everything in her power to keep Luthien from Celeborn. But she had failed. Gripping Elrohir’s hand her gaze was locked upon the Lord of the Wood, whom had also taken note of the newcomers. The look of pure disdain for the Elvenking was apparent, but as he glanced upon the elfling beside the King his own gaze moved to Ireth, who looked away quickly and swayed in her nephews arms. The Silver-Tree knew, he knew that the King’s own son was exploring Fangorn forest with the Dwarf, Gimli. The icy blue eyes of the elfling were the same as his own and his face, similar in shape with Ireths. It was him. The tension in the room seemed to simmer away and a steady whisper rose amongst those in attendance, as the King and his young male companion moved through the crowd several Elves bowed in respect. It was Ireth who made it to the King and Luthien first, though from the corner of her eye she saw the Celeborn had been about to move on the King but was intercepted by Elladan. Offering a small bow of respect for the King she completely ignored his intense yet cool gaze, eyes searching those of her sons she shook her head and breathed softly   
“Come with me..”   
Taking his hand she led him away from Thranduil, not before throwing the King a contemptuous look. 

Walking out of the gazebo, she led them away from the party and towards the stair that would take them to her home. The Haven of Orladion was full of elves this eve and so their presence went unnoticed as friends socialised and enjoyed the festivities. He remained as silent as she, he hadn’t expected what he had entered. The King had said only that they were going to assist Ireth, when they had arrived and he was taken to a room to change he was unsure, but once explained that this eve was the first moon of spring and everyone would be celebrating, he grew less anxious. But everyone dressed as they were with beautiful intricate masques, shrouding the wearers identity in mystery and stunning yet rather risqué outfits for the Elleths in attendance. But his mother had been.. a vision. Even as small elf had he found her beautiful and compelling, there was a light about her that made him feel safe and warm. But tonight she was breath-taking and the King’s sharp intake of breath at her sight hadn’t been lost upon him. He’d never seen such brilliantly bright jewels before, than the small reflective gems scattered intricately across the beautiful corset of her white gown. Even smaller jewels were dusted lightly against her white lace masque, the effect only enhanced her natural light and made her glow. He knew however, by her reaction to his and the King’s presence, that she wasn’t entirely happy and so he continued the silence until they made their way across the valley floor and to the staircase which was carved delicately into the mountain. Up several flights they travelled passing by a number of beautiful houses crafted ornately along the edge of the mountain side before finally heading along a narrow passage that led to Ireths home, following her inside he removed his masque whilst she pressed the door closed and checked the windows. Finally turning to face him she smiled at him, he looked so handsome as the perfect representation of spring, soft yellow and crisp greens suited him so, frowning she looked away and took a breath.   
“I came here to secure our home in the valley. I left you with the King for your own safety. Luthien..”   
her eyes meeting his she searched them for an answer to a question he didn’t have.   
“..Why did the King bring you here?..”

Not only was she here, but his son too, was in the valley, in the company of Thranduil no less. He had already been alerted to the meeting between the twins and a mysterious blonde at the Carrock several days prior, he knew that she was more than likely attempting to make a move against him and blackmail her way back into the Goldenwood. But he hadn’t expected it so soon and so when his own Captain alerted him of the Minstrel Lindir, sneaking a woman into the valley that very afternoon he had been unsettled. Any other time and he would have ripped Imladris apart to find and silence her, but that night had to be one of the busiest nights in the valley. Elves from all across Middle Earth had been arriving ready for the festivities and ball that was currently in full swing, he had no chance to act upon the information of her presence in the valley because he had been kept busy with Elladan and the Captains discussing security measures for the evening. Now with Thranduils presence he would be unable to dispose of Ireth, and more pressing than that was the burning question which made him uneasy amongst the crowd. Would she make a display or would he be able to deal with her quietly as the party goers continued, oblivious to what was happening in their very midst?   
He watched her go to their son and guide him away from the party, making a move to advance after her, he was stopped by the tall and imposing frame of the Elvenking Thranduil. His anger boiling away just beneath the surface as he watched her vanish into the darkness, he slowly lifted his impassive gaze to that of the Kings.   
“I hadn’t thought that you’d have shown your face here. A little out of your comfort zone one would say.. especially for you”   
The Silver-Tree was trying to antagonise the Elvenking but he was failing miserably. Thranduil wasn’t there for a showdown with Celeborn, that time would come soon after the Captain had made her own demands. Ireth was there, and where she went he would surely follow. She was sure in her plan to blackmail the Silver-Tree and he believed that she could prevail in her endeavour, however he knew how sneaky and callous Celeborn could be.   
“One would normally agree with you. However I was invited to this event, long before you muscled your way into overseeing Imladris. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find someone..”   
The King threw the Lord of the Wood a look of disgust before moving to follow Ireth and Luthien, but the elder Sindar blocked his path. His tone low and dangerous, Celeborn hissed softly so just Thranduil could hear   
“You cannot give her what she wants Thranduil, she is a temptress and from within she will ruin us..”   
The King regarded him for a moment before laughing softly   
“Is that how you justify your treatment of her? She is the last remainder of the light from the two trees. And instead of protecting her, you first made her young years uncomfortable before exiling her from her home and family. Not even then did your torment of her stop, you put yourself upon her and forced her into this life. You are a coward.. and she. Is going to ruin you. Not me..” 

Luthien looked up into his mother’s eyes, something or rather someone had unsettled her greatly and it wasn’t him or the King. Shaking his head at her question he racked his brain for the reason as to why he was brought to Rivendell, he had been alone at their rooms in the Greenwood halls. His mother had set off far earlier than any had anticipated, the conclusion he had drawn was that she wished to be as far away from the King as possible. He hadn’t known what their argument was about but he knew one had taken place.   
“Luthien?!”   
She questioned once more, eyes boring into his. The younger elf seemed even smaller under his mother’s scrutiny, she was angry this much was certain, but at him? He didn’t know why.   
“The King was concerned that you left Eryn Lasgalen before you were meant to, he asked if I wished to see you again...”  
Ireth looked into his face, she knew that he wasn’t lying, he had followed her willingly for the past several years without question. Sighing she turned away, so much preparation had gone into this plan. She had begged Thranduil to keep Luthien safe, yet he had walked him right into the lions den. Shaking her head she put her hands to the back of her head and released the masque which hid her identity, she looked worn out, run down. So unlike the elleth Luthien had looked up to for several years.   
“You need to stay here whilst I continue in the plan. You were never supposed to be here now Luthien... Your father is here and now that he has seen you... I fear that he will not let you go so easily. I will return to the Haven of Orladion and have Thranduil join you here. You need to leave Luthien, quickly..”  
Turning on her heel she stormed from the home and left him alone to ponder what he’d been dragged into, back down the stairs she marched until she reached the edge of the valley floor. Soft music could be heard over the sounds of pounding water and moving towards it she took a deep breath before entering the gazebo. 

All eyes turned to face her as she made her presence felt once more, several elves bowed in reverence for their Captain whom they thought long since lost. Whispers followed her as she purposefully made her way to the Lord of the Wood whom was stood with the twins, both Elladan and Elrohirs faces betrayed their uncertainty at what Ireth was going to do, but upon approaching she offered them a reassuring smile. Turning to face Lord Celeborn she shot him a venomous look   
“We need to talk. In private. Now..”  
She hissed through gritted teeth. Several passing dignitaries turned to look at them, alarm painted across their beautiful features. Knowing he had little choice but to acquiesce to her demands he inclined his head and flashed her a cold smile   
“Certainly.. follow me..”   
Casting her gaze around the gazebo her eyes finally found his, though he was surrounded by people and deep in conversation his own flickered to hers. Piecing together what was happening he shot her a warning look and shook his head stiffly, he didn’t want her wandering off alone with Celeborn again. The Lord of the Wood had tried thrice times to kill her since she had returned to the Greenwood, but she was determined to finish what she had started. Making his excuses to leave he began to make his way towards where Ireth was stood but by the time he had reached the podium she and Celeborn were nowhere to be seen, only the brothers remained each looking as troubled as the other.   
“Where will he take her?”   
The King demanded. It was Elladan whom answered first   
“To the last homely house. You need to get there now Thranduil, I fear that he will attempt to silence her once and for all..”   
The Elvenking however was already making his way out of the gazebo and along the valley floor towards the Lord of Imladris’s home and office. 

Ireth paced the small office which had once belonged to her saviour Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn sat behind the large ornate desk his chin resting on his fingers as he watched her.   
“You wished to speak with me Elf. Now speak.”   
The blonde stopped her pacing and moved towards the desk, putting her hands flush against the wood her eyes bore into his, the smirk on his face was only angering her further. She knew what she had to do but getting the words out were proving far more difficult than she had anticipated.   
“You know why I’m here..”   
She met his cold gaze and frowned before looking away. Even now, after all this time he made her feel small and vulnerable, but she needed to be strong for the boy. Pinning the Lord of the Wood with a cold stare she lifted a challenging brow   
“My son and i will be resettling in the valley, You are to leave. You can sort out your affairs in Caras Galadhon but you will too vacate the Goldenwood shortly after. You will join Galadriel in Valinor and have to live with your conscience for the rest of your days, that and the fear that she will eventually be able to see what you have done here.”   
Pushing off the table she turned her back on him and looked out into the valley, several lights from below and the mountain wall twinkled in her calm blue hues, taking a breath she folded her arms and continued..   
“For the last one hundred years you have persecuted me and for what? Because you thought Galadriel dare lay with another? Even after what happened outside of Caras Galadhon you learnt the truth, but still you made my life intolerable. Not only mine, but our sons too. He has never known his father, nor will he ever. He barely knew his mother, thanks to you.. Your time here is done..”   
Slowly turning to face where he was sat, a soft gasp of surprise fell passed her lips as she saw how he’d vacated his seat and had moved to within a few inches of her. Moving around him she put some distance between them and frowned, still he hadn’t spoken, simply watched her with a deviant smirk curving his lips. 

A soft rap sounded at the door, cashing Luthien to jump slightly. Ireth had told him to wait for the King and to leave Imladris immediately. Slowly making his way to the door he opened it cautiously, the visitor however wasn’t whom he had been expecting. With their masques removed Luthien was able to ascertain who the men were, stepping aside to allow them entrance he pressed the door shut behind them and followed them into the sitting room. It was Elrohir who broke the silence first   
“Both your mother and King Thranduil are currently busy, we wished to come and keep you company whilst you waited for their return”   
The elfling looked between the twins, gauging their facial expressions. He knew something was amiss but he couldn’t be sure what. What he was sure of was his father’s presence in the valley. She’d never divulged his identity, nor had anyone who knew him. He wasn’t a fool and knew that whoever his father was, he had hurt Ireth. And he, wanted to strike back. Nodding at Elrohir’s words he lifted a brow and focused his gaze upon Elladan   
“My father is in the valley this evening. I wish to know where..”   
Silence passed between the three whilst the brothers shared a look of concern, Ireth had always stated she didn’t wish Luthien to know it was Celeborn. The Elfling knew that Galadriel was Ireths Naneth so Celeborn had to be her father, to shatter that illusion wasn’t the place for the brothers.   
“Elrohir nor I, know who he is Luthien. Ireth has kept his identity close to her chest. I am sure she has her reasons”   
The blonde Ellon shook his head and tutted, of course they knew, just as Thranduil did. 

The King moved through the valley with ease, though he rarely ventured this far from his halls, he knew well his way around and was soon very near the last homely house. He thought it rich that Celeborn would choose to reside in Elrond’s old home, he knew himself that Elrond knew that it was Celeborn who nearly destroyed Ireth, the King couldn’t help but to wonder if the Silver-Tree hadn’t chosen this residence purposely. He hadn’t meant for his arrival to cause Ireth despair, he had wanted only to aid her in her task and bringing Luthien had been his only way to guarantee the boys safety. But the look she had thrown him had unsettled him, to her he had betrayed her. The only way he would redeem himself would be to help her against the Silver-Tree.

“I don’t know who you think you are to come here and make demands. You think you have some form of control over me. But you don’t, otherwise you would have done this downstairs..”   
Folding his own arms he raised a brow and threw her a confident smirk, such was a great facade for he knew that with the boy with her, she could undo everything he had done over the past few hundred years. If the people ever learnt that it was he, whom fathered her child.. it would destroy him. Eventually he had plans to join Galadriel in Valinor, but he didn’t know if he could face her knowing what he had done to the child she had carried. The greatest gift from Eru, a slither of light from the fallen trees. Hope in the darkness. He had sullied her, taken what wasn’t rightfully his. But had it all been his fault? The Silmarils had always been alluring to any whom gazed upon them, personified in this beautiful young elleth had driven him wild. Ireth shook her head and laughed, she knew he was trying to call her bluff, but she was prepared to tell everyone. Including Galadriel.   
“You have two choices. Either you hand over Control to Caras Galadhon to my son and leave both the Goldenwood and Imladris.. or I allow Lord Elrond to tell Galadriel of what you have done. And I will tell everyone in the valley about it too..”   
He was on her in a second, cold hands grasping tightly against her throat. His eyes locked with hers and darkened, putting a finger to his lips he implored silence as he sensed the approaching footsteps, shaking his head dangerously he continued to hold her throat before dragging her out of the office and through the back room. The front door clicking open silently he cursed Thranduil, there was no way he was hashing her demands out with an audience, least of all the Elvenking. He’d heard the whispers between Elrond and Galadriel, stolen discussions when they thought he was absent. The Elvenking, ever strong, cold and isolated, had taken an interest in Ireth. Galadriel had worried that because of what her child was, Thranduil would consume her. And he had, Celeborn himself had seen the way Thranduils eyes followed Ireth around a room. The King was as taken in and obsessed as he once was. 

The offices were empty, no sign of Ireth or Celeborn was certain and so the King began to quietly search the house. In the back room, Celeborn dragged Ireth out the back of the accommodation and away from prying eyes. With most of the valley in attendance at the party, few people moved along their path. Along the valley floor they walked for what seemed like an age before finally Celeborn’s strides slowed to a stop besides the great pond, the same one she told her Lord Elrond of the Silver-Trees actions. Slowly the Lord of the Wood removed his fingers from the blondes throat, her hands shot up to massage the delicate flesh which had reddened under his harsh grip.   
“Contrary to what you think Ireth, I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t know. That night, what you were. It consumed me..”   
He clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her properly for the first time in years, the brilliant light that had attracted him was vacant from her eyes, so long had he hunted her it had aged her significantly. He’d never liked her, simply because he thought that his own light, Galadriel; had betrayed him. Despite finding out several years later, the truth it seemed; wouldn’t change his feelings towards her. He was trying to remain passive, he knew that she would out him. And whilst he thought nobody would believe the sullen King, with the brothers on side and no doubt Lord Elrond too. Celeborn didn’t stand a chance of coming out of this unscathed. Taking a deep breath he began to think on how he would leave without making a scene, the elves in attendance at the ball would expect him to make a speech. Then there was the security and overall running of the valley to consider. Shaking his head he growled softly before moving towards where Ireth stood silently. 

“I will leave Imladris. But you will never inhabit the Goldenwood again. The stain of what you are will not be tolerated in Caras Galadhon. That is my decision. Take it or leave it..” 

Her head spun, she was sure the Silver-Tree was trying to justify his actions. But there was no justification for what he did. There was no atonement for him. Anger seeping into her veins with his words she shook her head and stepped closer to him, she hadn’t been this close to him for a long time and as when he pulled her in for a dance earlier that evening, she shuddered in repulsion. 

“Caras Galadhon is my home. And my son and I, will be returning.” 

Holding his gaze with her own angry glare she turned away and made to leave him alone, but before she’d even taken a few steps had he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. His arms wrapping around her pulling her in close he leaned in closer and brought his lips crashing down on hers, all his hate and desire poured into one kiss he pushed her up hard against a magnificent oak next to the pond. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move. He was too strong and as his tongue forced it’s way between her lips she shook in fear, unsure if she would be able to break free. The monster that had claimed her once before was rearing it’s head again, still he continued to steal her breath in a hard kiss. Her vision starting to darken she swayed in his hungry grasp, but soon she felt air rushing into her lungs. Dropping to her knees she panted as she tried to control her erratic breathing, looking up her eyes widened in surprise as they met those of Thranduils. The Lord of the Wood was groaning on the floor clutching the back of his head, laying besides him was a broken staff that the King had used to strike the Silver-Tree. 

“Are you alright Ireth?..”   
Thranduil lifted her gently into his arms and searched her face, ignoring the groaning form of Celeborn he carried her away from the pond and back to the last homely house. In his arms she simply looked up into his eyes, she felt safe, warm and protected. She frowned sadly. But never truly loved. Closing her eyes she thought about her son and smiled, finally he would have a home to call his own. The King gently toed open the door to a guest room in the home, setting down his burden with care he laid a soft kiss upon her forehead, thinking her asleep he left and headed into the council office of the building. Elrohir and the Minstrel Lindir were both waiting for him. 

“My grandfather is leaving the wood as we speak. I saw him gearing up to set off on my way here.. How is Ireth?.”   
Elrohir knew Ireth loved the King and he could see that he too loved her, but yet the King wasn’t as open as most elves. The son of Elrond had to wonder if it was because of his age. The King met his concerned gaze and frowned.  
“She will be fine. But I fear this isn’t over. She will run Celeborn from Eryn Lasgalen. I hope she does not rush into it hastily. Where is the boy? I will take him back to the safety of my halls..” 

Luthien had seen it all, watched as his mother and the Lord Celeborn entered the last homely house, having snuck around the back he heard much of the conversation that transpired between them. He was floored, all his life he thought Ireth was the child of Galadriel, though she had never mentioned her father he had always assumed that Celeborn was her father. But the way in which they spoke to one another he could ascertain that there was no relation between them. That didn’t make the news that he was Luthien’s father, any easier to swallow. Hiding out of sight as both his mother and father exited via the back door, he followed at a distance. To the edge of the valley he followed them, to the large pond he’d spent most of his years pondering life besides. His spot concealed by the bushes he listened to Celeborn apologise for what he had done, for how he treated Ireth. He was about to run back to the house when he witnessed the more imposing frame of Celeborn trap Ireth against the tree, he’d made to move from his hiding spot in an attempt to help Ireth but was beaten by King Thranduil. Sighing he wished nothing more than Thranduil was his father for he loved the King like no other. Witnessing the King carrying his mother away from the Lord of the Wood, he watched the Silver-Tree for several moments. The Sindar elf drew himself up and dusted himself down before moving away from the Haven and towards the stables, his own horse was near when the Lord of the Wood’s was and before the elders horse had bolted from the valley Luthien was following. 

Back in the last homely house Ireth disturbed Elladan and his twin whom were in deep discussion with Lindir and Thranduil, four sets of concerned eyes focused upon her as she moved towards them. Not liking the look painted across their faces she frowned and looked between them all.   
“Where is Luthien?”  
Nobody answered her and it was Thranduil who her pleading eyes sought out, she didn’t want to but she couldn’t help feeling like the worst had happened and such a belief was mirrored in the King’s eyes. Standing up he moved towards her and pulled her gently into his strong arms, sighing he took in her scent and kissed the top of her head again.   
“The boy cannot be found. Celeborn has left the valley. Followed by Luthien...”


End file.
